


Controlled Chaos (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo smut, angst, fluff, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Chaos (Reylo Oneshot)

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Rey looked to her bedroom door from her balcony, the wooden panels swayed and the silver embellishments gleemed as its hinges opened. Leia peeked her head in the opening doorway. Rey strode away from the balcony and through her room. Each step echoed, its not that the room was empty, the ceiling reached at least fifty feet above Rey's head. It was odd, she never had a room, at least not like this. This room had sliver columns holding its walls and a bed that was almost too large for comfort. The slight embarrassment of not being able to use the silver chest of drawers and vanity set to its full potential loomed because Rey had so little to put in them. It even had a bathroom for Rey to call her own. It was Leia’s palace to share, Leia even let Rey pick the room with the best view. It faced the ocean. Leia didn't go a day without hearing Rey voicing her sincere thank you's.

Leia strode in the room with a warm smile “Are you ready?” She asked of Rey. Rey was ready as ever, donning an extravagant white gown covered in pearls and lace to celebrate her night. Pearl bead work held her hair back fitting like a crown.

“Only nervous, I wish Luke were here.” Rey admitted. Leia took Rey’s chin in her grasp.

“I do too, he’ll be here tomorrow. I’m sure we can hold out until then.”

Rey nodded with a smile. She just needed to get through tonight, the excitement stirred in her. So many people are counting on her, and they’re all there to celebrate her. She was a nearly a Jedi now. Leia took Rey’s arm and guided her out of the room. They headed to the main hall where celebrations were often held. The sounds of the crowd bounced around the marbled walls of the palace, they were hardly near the roo just yet, this didn't help Rey's nervousness. Just how many beings could possibly be there?

“Now you don’t have to talk, C-3PO would gladly do that for you.” Leia joked. Rey showed her best smile she could muster, Leia opened a curtain and pulled Rey through the folds of it. 

The hall was packed with well over a couple hundred guests, all different species ranging from across the galaxy. Even though Rey grew up a scavenger seeing many beings from all over the galaxy, they didn’t compare to the ones in this room. They were elegantly all so humble and happly to see her. For once she didn't feel the threat of needing to survive.

“We’re all here tonight to celebrate the dawning of a new age, to celebrate hope rising from the ashes,” Leia glanced to Rey with a comforting smile “This is where we carry on, where we left off, for all that is peaceful and light in our galaxy.”

The hall ruptured in applause. Rey focused on their fluttering hands, so many beings watching her. If only Luke were there. She searched the crowd for familiar faces to focus on, to cure the nervousness climbing up her throat. Finn and Poe both stood up front with the best view of the stage, they smiled brightly at her as they clapped. Looking lower she noticed little BB-8 shaking in excitement at Poe’s feet. It made her smile to herself, she could do this. 

A sudden heaviness shifted in her chest, the smile faded quickly. Rey had felt this heaviness before, she knew it. She knew the tension, the erratic hold it had on her, she secretly craved it. He’s there and he is very near. Her eyes darted away from her friends, she frantically scanned the crowd for his mask. Rey glanced at Leia, she gave Rey a grave look. Leia could feel him as well. They silently agreed to one another to not make a panic. 

“Padawans are being trained as we speak! It is an exciting time!” C-3PO declared. He was blissfully unaware, as was everyone else. 

Rey returned to scanning the crowd, it took moments glance and nothing more…he finally stood out at the very center. He bore his face, wearing that scar. Ben. He was only fixated on her, no smile, no scowl, just an expressionless façade.

A loud boom startled the crowd, the doors from the hall swung open furiously. A flood of white bodies began to fill the room. Everyone began to scatter and scream. Finn and Poe immediately took to fighting. Leia braced herself for a moment, she was deliberating before she too joined in the sea of panic. Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ben, and he her. They could only gaze at one another as the chaos ensued before them. The sounds around them faded away, faint ringing flooded their ears. Ben’s clothes were lighter in weight, he had shaved the heavy layers of fabric away. His new clothes were still black, but much more form fitting. Simple black boots, pants, and tunic was all. The moments that passed between them dragged on and were well wasted. 

Ben tore his face away, Rey followed his movement. A harrowing chrome figure stood over a fallen Leia just some yards away, she was curling her body away in pain.

“PHASMA!” Ben snapped, Rey sprang into action and jumped from the stage. She ripped her lightsaber from beneath the folds of her dress and began to run towards them. Leia tried to drag herself from Phasma’s menacing gate, but her robe was caught by Phasma’s foot. Rey was too focused on Leia to notice Ben pulling his lightsaber from his belt and making a full sprint towards the scene. Ben’s howl caught Rey’s attention as he lit his lightsaber to life, piercing Phasma in the back. Phasma fell to her knees, burning her hands in an attempt to pull the blade away, an instinctual reaction with no thought behind it. Charred fingers removed the helmet, bright blonde hair fell around her ears, Leia covered her mouth in disbelief as Phasma finally fell forward completely lifeless.

Ben exchanged a glance with his mother before ultimately fleeing. Rey barreled to the floor at Leia’s side, she took Leia’s face in her hands.

“Are you alright?!” Rey raised.

“Find him! Find Ben!” Leia bellowed. 

“Are YOU alright?!”

“YES! I’LL BE FINE, IT’S ONLY MY LEG. GO. FIND. BEN.” Leia’s voice was stern. Find Ben? Could she? Would he let her? Rey didn’t contemplate for long and reached for the prized blaster of Captain Phasma, she tucked the weapon in Leia’s hands.

The Stormtroopers underestimated the power of the individuals in the hall, with Phasma dead and Kylo Ren gone most of them began to flee. Their fallen bodies scattered around, if you were running you definitely had to watch where you were stepping. You’d surely trip. The resilient ones continued to fight, as did Poe and Finn. Rey noticed the both of them fighting back to back on the stage, Finn wielding a lightsaber and Poe wielding a blaster. She quickly made her way out, jumping over the fallen Stormtroopers in her path and out the doors. Rey was actually thankful Finn and Poe were too busy to notice her escape right through the main doors, she didn’t have time to try and prevent them from following her. Especially Finn, he’d strongly be against Rey going after Ben. 

Right at the palace steps were the now flaming ships of the First Order, Rey couldn’t spot the iconic ship of Kylo Ren. Had he already gotten away? No. She could still feel him. She looked to the forest, her gut instinct told her to search there. So that’s where she began her search…

****  


* * *

It had been hours. Hours of searching and Rey found nothing. The heaviness in her chest lifted, and it worried her. If she couldn’t feel it, he definitely wasn’t near, she hoped she was just straying too far from him. Rey traced her tracks back towards the palace, the heaviness still hadn’t returned. Not too far in the distance were the steps of the palace where C-3PO and R2-D2 waited. The charred remains of the ships were pushed to the side, they’d be cleaned up in the morning. Rey was defeated by the time she reached the steps. The bottom of her dress was tattered and muddy from running around the forest all night.

“You’ve returned! Leia will be so glad to hear of it when she wakes. I told Finn and dear Poe not to worry and that R2 and I would wait up for you.” C-3PO declared, Rey wasn’t in the mood to hear his cheery demeanor at this hour. Though she was happy to hear her friends were alright. R2-D2 beeped wildly.

Rey sighed “Thank you, the both of you. Excuse me, I must turn in for the night.”

“Of course.” C-3PO replied and stepped to the side. 

Rey ascended the stairs towards her room, that’s where she wanted to be. She could fall apart in privacy there. Once inside, Rey locked the door behind her, she had since abandoned her shoes in the forest. The lightsaber was unclipped from her dress and hidden away in a vanity drawer. At first Rey thought about tossing herself in her bed, instead she found herself wondering outside to her balcony. That’s where the heaviness struck her, she nearly doubled over at the abrupt feeling and stopped in her tracks. Ben was there just behind her, twenty feet or so away. 

“You look lovely.” Ben’s deep-seated voice complimented lightly. Rey refused to turn around, the thought of seeing his face up close again intimidated her. It would make her cave.

“Why did you come with no intention of fighting?” she asked.

“You and I both know the answer to that Rey.”

“Tell me.” Rey pressed, she wanted to hear it from his lips. He wouldn’t lie to her, she knew that. He wouldn’t dream of it. Knowing this, Rey simply hoped to find comfort in his answer. Though she knew that was inherently wrong to be comforted in his answer, it was hard for her to imagine it any other way. There was something they shared, they couldn’t deny it.

“I needed to see you.” He simply told her. It felt like a hand gripped around her heart, her breathing hitched. 

Rey still refused to turn his way and face him. Hiding her expression was all she had left to defend herself from this feeling. Her eyes welled, a strange pain stuck in her throat. She swallowed hard to cram it away. Standing suddenly became a challenge, she lurched forward and sprawled her hands on the balcony banister to hold her crumbling form. He began to step toward her, the Force shifted between them.

“Don’t!” she snapped “If you come closer--I can’t bear look at you.”

“Then close your eyes…and keep them closed.”

The tears that welled in her began to sting, she closed her eyes letting them drip on her cheeks. She followed his suggestion and kept her eyes closed. 

The Force shifted as Ben approached her again, this time she let him continue to come close. Every step constricted her breath. His arms and hands took hold of her chest as he pulled her backside towards himself, Rey gripped his wrists against herself. He drew in a breath near her ear, she was reluctant to rest her head on his chest. Instead, she quickly turned in his embrace pressing her forehead in his collar. The scent that rose off of his skin was sharp and floral, eucalyptus and lavender. Her eyes remained closed, that is until his lips found the top of her head and sat in her hair. It couldn’t be helped, she finally opened her eyes. 

Ben’s hand slipped beneath Rey’s chin, he titled her face to look at her. In turn Rey caressed his face, her thumb brushed along the scar she had left years before. Before anything else could be said, Ben’s lips closed the space between their faces and came down hard against Rey’s. He was slightly off the center of her mouth, she didn’t care. Rey’s only reaction was to kiss back. 

After all the depravation and hunger for one another they weren’t about to hold back. The engorged one another’s lips sucking in short breaths but never parting. Their faces began to redden, they had to pull away to collect themselves. Ben rested his forehead against Rey’s, his hands slipped around her back in search of the buttons that fastened her dress. Rey buried her mouth in his neck sucking on his tender skin as he unfastened her back. His fingertips rubbed away the divots that the tight buttons had left on her skin. Rey’s tongue slicked over the newly formed bruises she was marking on Ben’s neck. Ben pulled the sleeves of her gown down her arms and exposing her shoulders. His nose and lips grazed down her neck and along her left shoulder.

“I can smell the forest in your skin.” Ben trailed and pulled his face away. He pulled at the pins in her hair, letting the beadwork fall in his fingers. He slipped the pearls in the breast pocket of his vest.

“Ben…”

It had been a while since he heard her utter his name, this was the second time she ever said it. This gave him solace, his shame washed away a bit more.

“What will we do by morning? Will you still be here?” Rey asked.

“It’s already morning.”

“Ben please…”

“I will be here when you wake.”

This was the first lie Ben ever spouted towards Rey. It was the only she’d let him get away with. Neither of them knew how he would face the consequences of killing Phasma. The First Order knew he was still there. Ben wouldn’t be able to stay for the simple fact that his presence was a danger. They’ll lie for themselves this morning. With that, Ben’s lips reverted back to Rey’s for a mild kiss.

Ben’s hands inched the fabric of Rey’s gown down her form, exposing her chest, then her middle, then her thighs. Rey ran her hands over his chest and over his shoulders, he helped her remove his clothing. The black attire pooled at their feet, Ben leaned over her face kissing the corner of her mouth and trailing along her jaw. He went lower and lower…lower. Rey tilted her head back, his mouth kissed between her breasts and even lower. Ben was kneeling now, letting his tongue trail down her center. Rey laced her fingers in his hair as he grasped her hips in his hands. Extreme warmth brewed below her, knowing he was down there heighted his touch. Rey flinched with his tongue sweeping over her clit. He sucked lightly while brushing his thumbs against her in thighs. Rey felt like she couldn’t keep herself standing, just as her knees were about to give in Ben sweeping her in his arms.

She left bruises on his collar as he carried her to the bed. He set her down in the plume of perfectly made sheets. Ben opened her knees and came between her legs. Rey pulled his face in her hands, she began to run her thumb along his scar again. Ben eased himself in her, Rey’s toes tightened. He settled for a few moments letting her take him, Rey wanted to be closer, she buried his face in her neck. A small whimper escaped her lips, he began to move. Ben slipped his arms under her now arching back. They held each other close as he thrusted into her.

Ben was searching for another kiss, Rey obliged and kissed him through her whimpers. He slowed his pace and pulled his face from hers and ran his mouth down her collar.  
“Rey.” Ben breathed against her skin. He took her breasts in his mouth, massaging one with his hand while tenderly pulling at the other with his teeth. 

Rey pushed on his chest and sat up, she forced him on his back. Ben held her hips as she lowered herself onto him. He was much deeper now, she moved at her own pace. As much as it felt good for her to move up and down, the way Ben moved her hips grinding into her set her on edge. It was hard for the both of them to keep quiet. Rey was coming close, so close that she couldn’t even tell him, it came by surprise. She erupted in a shaking moan, Ben pulled her in his arms. She immediately relaxed against him. Once they caught their breath Ben rolled with her still in his arms, he pulled out and set his head on her chest.

“I want to give you yours.” Rey’s chest vibrated against the side of Ben’s ear.

“If I let you we wouldn’t be able to face that consequence.”

His point was made. Nothing of that subject needed to be pushed further. Rey twisted the locks of his hair around her fingers, she’d fight to stay awake now. She knew the second she’d fall asleep he would leave. Ben stirred and settled his head on the pillow next to hers. Rey turned to face him.

“You should sleep.” Rey told him.

“If only.”

Rey leaned close and tenderly kissed him, he kissed her back letting his lips linger over hers. This was their formal goodbye. The goodbye before Rey dozed off into slumber. She could only drag it out for so long, the sun would be rising soon. It occurred to her that she wanted to fall asleep, she didn’t want to watch him leave. So she let herself drift off in his arms.

****  


* * *

Ben was careful not to wake Rey as he left her bed. He went to the balcony where he slipped his uncomfortably cold clothing back on. Rey hadn’t stirred in the few minutes he left the room, Ben returned with her gown in hand. He laid it on the foot of her bed and came around to her sleeping side. Kissing her would wake her, he didn’t want her to watch him leave. 

With a heavy sigh Ben forced himself to finally leave Rey’s side. He left out her door and down the palace steps. Just as he reached the main palace doors a familiar presence struck him, he was being watched. Ben craned his neck, just at the top of the stairs stood his mother. She was dressed in a nightgown.

“You come back when all this is over. Not for my sake or Rey’s, but for your sake Ben.” Leia spoke loudly enough for her son to hear. He neither nodded nor shook his head, he turned and opened the palace doors. He slunk through the doorway without a word. The sun was beginning to rise over the trees, Ben realized the beads he took from Rey’s hair still sat in his breast pocket. Without a second thought he removed them, the pearls dangled in his fingers. His hand clenched, encapsulating the beads in his grasp before running into the forest to find his hidden ship.


End file.
